Light in the Dark-Sasuke
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


**Name:** Keiko Uchiha

**Age:** 15

**Personality: **I tend to be happy and I talk a lot, I am hyper most of the time, although when I am alone I get sad because I do miss my family! Oh and I am a total flirt.

**Looks: ** For some reason my Sharingan is always active, so my eyes are always red, I have long dark hair that in the sun looks almost purple, I am totally fit and have curves that could kill. Anyway the pictures me!

**Background: **When Sasuke left the village I went with him, and when he killed Orochimaru I was with him. Although I am strong and one of the only Uchiha's left, not related to Sasuke! I travel with him and team Taka, but I have told him after Itachi is gone I'm going back to the leaf. I know Sasuke has changed but he is the closest thing to family I have but after Itachi's gone if he will not go back to the leaf I will leave him!

**Story:**

This was one of the rare times I was alone, I had my back to a tree, my knees up and my arms wrapped around them. I was crying softly so no one in the camp could hear, it was dead night, and I had snuck away. As I sat there thinking of my mom, dad, and baby sister, now gone I heard Sasuke call me, "Keiko where are you?" I jumped up, whipped the tears away and put a smile on my face, and walked up behind him I hugged him and while I blew in his ear said, "What ya need Sasuke?" He grunted and flipped me, standing over me with his arms crossed he said, "Where were you?" I stood dusted myself off and said, "None of your business!"

As I looked up he was staring into my eyes and I noticed his soften as he said, "Fine but get back to camp!" I crossed my arms and said, "Make me!" He smirked and said, "You sure?" I could never tell what was on him mind anymore so I said, "Fine I'm going!" Was it just me or did he look disappointed, oh well I walked into the camp and Suigetsu stood when he saw me and yelled, "Keiko have you been crying, your eyes are all red!" I giggled and said, "Sui they are always red!" He shook his head and said, "Not what I meant, they are puffy and swollen!" I grabbed a mirror out of my cleavage and looked and said, "Well they sure are, maybe it was that weird fruit I ate!"

Jugo came over and put his hand on my cheek as he said softly, "Don't cry Keiko." I smiled and said, "I'm fine Jugo." Jugo was sweet when he wasn't in a rage. He nodded and sat down while Karin was all over Sasuke she said, "Wow Keiko is such a crybaby!" I ignored he and said, "I'm going to bed!" I climbed into my tent and laid on my back, hands behind my head listening to everyone say they were going to bed too. I turned on my side and started crying again, when I heard the flap to my tent open, I stopped and said, "Who is it and what do you want?" Someone sat behind me and pulled me into their chest whipping away my tears.

I was a little freaked by this point and scooted away and was pulled back as Sasuke said, "Please Keiko don't cry, I'm trying to avenge them, that's all I can do!" I heard that and I sat up so fast I got dizzy and said, "Sasuke why are you in my tent?" He laid on his back his ever present smirk on his face as he said, "I don't know!" I shook my head and said, "Go away then!" He mocked me and shook his head as he said, "No!" I watched as he closed his eyes and then moved as far away as I could and laid back down, falling asleep quickly.

Sasuke's Pov

Keiko is the only girl I have ever truly cared about and I have always known when she's alone she gets depressed but I want her to be happy. I watched as she scooted to the far side of the tent and fell asleep, I couldn't help it I got up and moved over to her as she slept I watched her sleep and said quietly, "Keiko I promise after this is over we will do what you want and go to the leaf, I don't know if they will want us back but I'll try for you!" She grunted in her sleep and turned grabbing me as if I was a teddy bear, I smiled and hugged her then fell asleep.

Normal Pov

I woke up and realized I was hugging something warm, remembering last night my eyes popped open and I saw I was hugging Sasuke, and he was still fast asleep, I untangled my arms not wanting to wake him and climbed out of my tent, it was my job each morning to make breakfast so I found some fish made a fire and cooked them, they were done as Suigetsu came out of his tent rubbing his eyes and yawning, I smiled and said, "Good morning Sui!" He grinned and said while winking, "Morning hot stuff!" I shook my head he greeted both me and Karin every morning like this, he sat and grabbed some fish as Sasuke came pout of my tent he glanced up then did a double take as he yelled, "WHY WERE YOU IN KEIKO'S TENT?" Sasuke glared at him then shrugged and sat grabbing fish just as Karin fell climbing out of her tent screeching, "WHO, WHO WAS IN KEIKO'S TENT?"

I shrugged and said, "Sasuke came in there last night; ask him why I tried to get him to leave!" Karin glared at me and said, "You're a slut!" I giggled and said, "Wow perceptive aren't you, just noticing that huh?" Her mouth dropped, not many would admit to being a slut, but I knew I wasn't, I mean still being a virgin was proof of that. Sui started laughing and Sasuke smirked and I continued to eat my fish, they all knew I wasn't a slut so they found my answer funny. I looked around and said, "Hey anyone seen Jugo?"

Sasuke said, "I sent him to scout ahead last night, he'll be back before we leave!" I nodded and pulled out the berries I had found this morning as I said, "Well I know he hates eating any living thing so I picked some berries and wild onions." Sui glanced at me and said, "Yeah where did you find them?" I shrugged and said, "I found all kind of thing and am going to make a stew for dinner!" Karin's head flew up and she said, "I hate stew!" I grinned and said, "Well then don't eat!" I stood and stretched as I said, "Hey where we heading today Sasuke?" He shrugged and I sighed as I said, "Okay then I am going to the nearest town and I am going to shop!"

I made it to the town and spent the whole day shopping and got a room in the local motel, I woke the next morning to someone pounding on my door. I opened it to find Sasuke with tears in his eyes and covered in blood and wounds. He fell and I pulled him to the bed and he told me Itachi was dead and the whole truth.

I watched him and nodded with no emotion then he said, "I'm going to destroy the leaf!" By that time I had sat at the window looking out, but as soon as he said that my head whipped around and I said, "Okay well I will see you then!" I grabbed my bag flung it over my shoulder and headed to the leaf and heard Sasuke call me, but didn't turn or look at him. I told him I was going home when it was over.

Sasuke's Pov

I watched as Keiko said, "Well I will see you then!" She grabbed her bag and walked out while I called her, I couldn't even go after her because I was so hurt. After she was down the hall I heard her say, "I told you when it was over I was going home!" She kept walking not even looking back at me, I started crying again I hadn't cried like this since the clan was destroyed, that's when I realized, "I love Keiko!"

**Three Days Later (Normal Pov)**

I walked into the gates of the leaf and was thrown to the ground while Naruto held a kunai to my neck and said, "Why are you here Keiko and where is Sasuke?" I smiled at him and said, "Sasuke killed Itachi and I told him I was going home…To the leaf!" His fierce expersion left and he moved his are while he looked around he said, "Did he come?" I couldn't hold the tears and grabbed my face as I started bawling. I was picked up and taken to the hokage's office while I sat in my chair I spilled all and got unbelieving looks.

Finally Tsunade said, "Keiko you planned this whole time to come back?" I nodded explaining the that the Leaf would always be my home and that was why I couldn't go with Sasuke. She nodded and Naruto almost shouted, "He will come back he loves her!" I looked around trying to figure out who and said, "Sasuke loves who?" Naruto looked shocked and Tsunade amused as Naruto said, "You, he never told you, I mean everyone here could tell even before you guys left!"

I shook my head as I said, "Naruto, Sasuke is not the same he is no longer the Sasuke you knew! I tried hugging him a few days ago and he flipped me and growled!" If I thought Naruto was shocked before than I was wrong now all he did was sputter, while Tsunade sighed and said, "Keiko you may stay with Naruto for the time being, thank you for the information I know this must be hard, do you have your headband still, because you are welcome!" I nodded pulling it out of my pocket and putting it back on my head where it belonged as I said, "I have been with Sasuke my whole life my lady but if he attacks this village I will fight him for it!" She looked at me awed but nodded as I dragged Naruto out of her office still sputtering.

**Two Weeks Later**

Being back in the leaf with all my friends was extremely nice although different without Sasuke, I have found out that some of my guy friends have crushes on me, since I am no longer obligated I am thinking of dating one. I smiled as I sat with Naruto eating Ramen and said, "Reminds me of the old times!" He looked at me noodles still hanging from his mouth grinning, Sakura came in with pretty much everyone and we all started talking when I heard someone Screaming, "I won't hurt anyone I promise let me go!"

I looked at Naruto and he regonized the voice to I whispered, "Sasuke!" I looked out the flap after Naruto ran out with everyone else and saw several guards dragging a struggling Sasuke to the interrogation building. He saw me and screamed, "Keiko!" I looked down and went back into the building, I told Lady Tsunade, in one of the several conversations we have had that if he was caught I wouldn't interfere. I sat in the shop depressed for two hours when Lady Tsunade came in and said, "Keiko come with me!" I nodded and followed her to the building Sasuke had been dragged in.

She stopped in a small room and said, "He had planned to destroy us, but from what we can discover, he abandoned those plans when you left, we had his mind read and basically he just want to be where you are and will not cause any trouble, so we are releasing him to your custody!" I looked at her shocked and said, "Me?" She just nodded and opened the door so I saw a very knocked out Sasuke, She looked at me and said, "Take him to your old place you will not be staying with Naruto anymore, I trust you Keiko, if he says or does anything he shouldn't you tell me!" I nodded and she said, "Oh I wouldn't let anyone see him for a week or so, then Naruto and Sakura first, after them one person at a time!" I nodded and said, "Yes Lady Tsunade!" She gestured for me to take him home, I walked in and picked him up glancing at him briefly and shaking my head as I walked home avoiding all of my friends. I had been remolding my old house and it had been finished only a week ago, it looked great.

I laid Sasuke in the spare bedroom and without thinking climbed into the bed next to him and said, "Thank you Sasuke, I am glad you came back, I know you don't feel the same towards me but I love you!" He didn't even move and I sighed as I fell asleep.

I woke up to see Sasuke staring into my eyes and holding me, I smiled and said, "Hello!" He smirked and said, "Hello, Keiko where are we?" I looked up and said, "My old place I remolded and this is the guest room!" He looked around for a second and said, "I'm sorry!" He wouldn't look me in the eyes but I said, "I am just glad you forfeited your plan, the leaf is our home and always will be!" He looked at me then and said, "Your right!" I then noticed he was still holding me and blushed as I wiggled out of his grasp and got up, I walked to the door turned and said, "I am supposed to watch you, and not let anyone see you for a week, but knowing Naruto he will be waiting at the door everyday even though I am sure Lady Tsunade told him he couldn't see you!" He chuckled and started to get up only to stop when I asked, "Please stay here until I make sure Naruto is at least not freaking out!"

He looked at me with his onyx eyes and gave a curt nod, I sighed and said, "I'm sure you still know your way around!" I then turned and went straight to the front door and opened it to find Naruto sitting very stubborn cross legged on my step with Sakura pulled his arm trying to get him to move. I sighed and they noticed me there Naruto jumped up and said, "Can I see Sasuke, is he okay, where is he?" He spit several other questions that I couldn't understand and I said, "No, Yes, Here and I couldn't understand the rest!" He sighed and said, "I'm not moving!" I nodded and said, "Okay but he cannot see anyone for a week but you and Sakura will be the first he sees!" He nodded and plopped back down.\ as he said, "My place is quite without you there!"  
I sighed and shook my head stepping back in turned to call Sasuke only to be pulled behind the door pushed up against the wall with my hands over my head. I was shocked and knew it showed, Sasuke smelled my neck and said casually, "You were staying with Naruto?" I couldn't form a word so just nodded and looked watched him watch me. He smirked and said, "Your nervous?" My eyes were wide and yeah I was nervous, all I could think about were his lips and if he was going to kiss me. I glanced at his lips and his smirk grew and I quickly looked back to his eyes as I said, "Let me go Sasuke!"

He shook his head and said, "No if you wanted to get away you would at least struggle!" I knew he was right and asked, "Well then what are you going to do?" He chuckled and asked, "What do you want me to do Keiko?" Without my permission my gaze fell on his lips again and then they were on mine, I kissed back at first softly and as the passion swirled more forcefully, he let go of my hands and well we moved into the bedroom.

I lay next to Sasuke, slightly embarrassed and panting after what we had done. He looked at me and said, "Keiko I love you always have!" I couldn't move, I was sore and tired as I said pretty much asleep, "Sasuke, don't ever leave me!" The last thing I heard before darkness took was, "Never love!"

**One Week Later **

I looked at Sasuke and said, "Okay are you ready?" He smirked and said, "Yeah I guess!" I opened the door only for it to be knocked down and Naruto jumping over me saying something about a long week. I watched as Sakura gave me a look that said she thought Naruto was an idiot and walked in as well. Sasuke was trying to pry Naruto off him and I shut the door as I started giggling. The look Sasuke gave me could have killed, but I said, "Naruto I don't think Sasuke feels that way about you!" That's when he realized and let go and in what he must have thought a manly voice said, "Yeah sorry about that man!"

I extanged a look with Sakura as she held out her hand and said, "Its good to see you again Sasuke!" He looked at her hand clearly shocked, she was one of his biggest fan girls but shook it. I smiled as I said, "Sasuek I didn't tell you." I paused as Sakura said, "I figured out while you were gone that I don't like guys!" Sasuke gaped and I laughed at the look on his face, I said, "She has a girlfriend outside of town, Naruto here is dating Hinata and I believe he is going to be a father in a few months!" Naruto whined, "That was my news Keiko!" I laughed and looked at Sasuke who I could tell was going to say something I didn't want out. "Me and Keiko are dating!" Everyone looked at me and Sakura tapped her chin as she said, "How can you date if you havn't been out of the h…Oh!"

Naruto still didn't understand and I though this a good time to explain, "I have news anyway, I'm going to have a baby too!" That Naruto got and looked at Sasuke who was shocked and said, "Oh I get it!" I was picked up before I knew what was happening and kissed thoroughly. I smiled happily as Sasuke said, "After the baby's born we will be getting married!"

**9 ½ months later**

Sasuke had been excepted back in the village and I was three weeks late,, while Sasuke had gone on a mission with Naruto and Sakura. I sat down and watched as Hinata fed her three month old boy, Hakiro. I smiled and said, "I hope I have a girl!" She looked at me and said, "Why?" I looked at her boy who had the blondest hair and white/blue tinted eyes, as I said, "Because maybe they will get married!" She giggled and said, "Yeah maybe!" I had chose not to know what the baby was, I got up and looked down as I said, "Uh Hinata, I am going to head to the hospital!" She looked up and noticed my water had broke and got up as she opened the closet calmly said, "Okay, glad I am here, when I had Hakiro Naruto ran around freaking out!" I chuckled and said, "Sasuke would have done the same."

We made it to the hospital and I laid in a bed pushing and screaming I was going to kill Sasuke. After 15 grueling hours of labor I had a beautiful baby girl, with my purple black hair and her father's onyx eyes and a baby boy with my eyes and pure raven hair. I looked at the boy and said, "I think you will be Itachi", and I looked at the girl as I heard a fimiral voice say, "She will be Emiko!" I looked up and smiled as I said, "Sasuke!" He smirked and said, "I heard someone screaming that they were going to kill me next time they saw me!" I grinned and shrugged as I said, "It hurt!"


End file.
